The Color of Love
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: It was a clear cut world of black and white. It was either wrong or right. Then, he saw it: color. -NejiTenten-


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**Pairings: **Neji**X**Tentencentric **and** more to be revealed later

**A/N:** Repost of a story I deleted earlier on in the year. I made some revisions, and I have decided to repost it. Part one of a four, possibly five parter depending on the readers. All the parts will be related to one another, showing different views of various relationships and their special form of love. I really hope the characters grow on you and that all you readers enjoy!

* * *

**Part One: The Color of Love**

**Chapter One: White**

* * *

Biting her lower lip, she smirked. He could see her, and she knew it. Dropping the pencil in her hand, she let out a quiet gasp. Leaning over to pick it up, she caught a whiff of his cologne. Practically melting, she felt a giggle form in her chest. The bell rang just in time. Glancing down at her notebook, the brunette pouted. There were no math notes, just doodles of hearts and his name over and over. Then an idea popped up in her mind, she knew exactly where to get the notes.

"Neji," she asked, standing up, batting her eyelashes, "I didn't seem to get today's notes. Could I borrow yours?"

He turned around, ivory eyes quite disinterested. "I guess so," he responded nonchalantly. The boy handed her his notebook, "Give it back to me later. Stop by to drop it off. Here's my address," the boy replied, writing the information on her hand.

"Okay," the overjoyed teenager responded, smiling sweetly. She grabbed her books and dashed towards the door. Running out into the hall, her cheeks were rosy as a tingly, bubbly feeling took over her. Making a sharp turn and hiding behind the wall, she peered at his back as her crush slowly walked away.

Continuing her walk, she caught sight of a blonde with curls in her hair. "Temari," she called over, "I got his address!"

"No way," the emerald eyed classmate responded.

"Yes way," the coffee eyed girl squealed. "Come on," she continued, "I'll tell you about it outside." The two girls rushed outside, but Temari stopped dead in her tracks.

"Is that who I think it is?" she whispered, but already knowing the answer. A boy with red hair and a stoic expression turned to face her. "Sasori," the girl answered herself.

"Okay," Tenten remarked, a confused expression plastered on her face, "If you're going to have a moment, I'll go on without you. I'll call you later." Beginning her walk home, the girl began to daydream. 'I'm finally going to see his house,' she thought to herself. The past few weeks, Neji saw her increasingly frequently.

Giddy with the thought of talking to him again, Tenten began daydreaming. She imagined going out with him, going to the prom with him, going everywhere with him. Practically dancing down the street, she bumped into a boy with a rather…dorky haircut. "Sorry!" the brunette exclaimed, watching the boy fall on his face.

As the boy got up, she recognized him from somewhere. "Do I know you?" the girl asked helping him onto his feet.

"I'm Lee," he stated, a smile flashing. Tenten giggled at his appearance. He gave her a thumbs-up. "The beauty of your youth is magnificent." The brunette grinned as he continued on in a rant about youth and her beauty. He was a total goofball.

"I definitely do not know you," Tenten remarked, "I would have remembered you!" Looking at the boy's uniform, she could tell he went to a private school. "Wait, let me guess, you go to that martial arts place," the hazel eyed girl guessed.

"You are most certainly correct," Lee responded.

"Where do you live?" the girl asked, glancing at her watch, "Wait, I'm so sorry Lee. I have to run. Here, give me your hand."

"What?" the boy asked, blushing for a brief second.

"I have to write down my phone number. Call me later, we can talk then," she responded, taking out a pink pen. Lee held out his hand and she half grabbed it, quickly scribbling down numbers. "Okay, see you later. Ciao," Tenten yelled, already running back to her home. Lee was left waving meekly, intently staring down at his hand.

"He's so adorable," the brunette giggled, taking a key from the pocket of her jeans. Her charm bracelet jingled as she turned the key in the lock. "Mimi," Tenten called into the house. A white cat with a fluffy coat jumped up into her arms, "Hey, did you miss me?" The cat purred up against her face. "I missed you too," the chestnut haired girl whispered, kissing the top of the cat's head, "I have so much to tell you."

* * *

Ringing the doorbell, the notebook was in her hand. Looking around at the surrounding houses she realized that his house was enormous. A young girl of about maybe nine answered the door. "Hi, I'm Tenten," she greeted, "I'm here to give something to Neji."

"Oh," the little girl responded, "Okay. Come in." Taking off her shoes at the door, Tenten marveled at how clean and organized everything was. Frowning slightly she realized that there was no color besides black, white, blue, grey, and every here and there purple. Looking at her own clothes, she realized how much she stood out in a pink t-shirt and a pair of jeans. "Wait here," the Hyuuga girl told her, "I'll go get him."

Examining a painting, she gasped. It was splendid, even with the lack of color, it was so beautiful. It was a painting of a bird flying, spreading feathers which transformed into cherry blossoms which a boy from the ground picked up in his hand. She heard footsteps, so she immediately stopped staring at the work of art. "Here's your notebook," Tenten stated, handing the book to him.

"I saw you looking at the painting," Neji commented, a small smile on his face.

Tenten blushed. She knew she must have been gawking at it. "Well, it's just so beautiful," she answered, "I couldn't help myself."

"I see," he laughed, "So I did a good job after all."

The brunette was shocked, "No way," she exclaimed, "You painted this?"

"Yeah," the white eyed boy told her, "My uncle doesn't see to like it that much though. It's nothing really, just a project to keep my mind off of work."

"It's beautiful," the coffee eyed girl remarked, "I wish I could draw something as wonderful as that."

"A girl like you is a work of art already," Neji replied. Seeing her reaction, he smiled, feeling a sense of comfort. Always, it was always straightforward, one way, the right way. It was always work harder, perfection is the only option. Somehow when she blushed, a burst of color appeared in the back of his mind. The world wasn't black and white anymore. There was something else, something new, something special, something lovely.

"You know," he suggested, "I have more paintings, do you want to come see them?"

"Of course I would," Tenten stated. Walking down the hall, she felt as if everything was a line, everything was so perfect. She couldn't exactly stand it all. There was an awkward silence as the two walked down the hall, side by side, not speaking. It was too quiet for her liking. "Something wrong?" she asked the boy by her side.

"It's nothing," Neji answered.

"Are you sure?" the hazel eyed girl inquired, worried she had done something wrong, "I'm sorry if I did something."

He stared at her concerned chocolate brown eyes. A tiny drop of guilt caused him to turn away. Opening the door to his right, he revealed his artwork. Tenten looked at the canvases piled along the walls. There were no colors besides black, white, and grey. "You know," she whispered, "If something is bothering you, give me a call. Don't hesitate. I don't want you to bottle it up."

'How can she see right through me?' he thought. He wanted to reach out to her so badly, collapse in her arms. He wanted her to smile again. He wanted to hear her laugh. He wanted…well he didn't exactly know what he wanted. "I will," Neji assured.

"Promise?" she asked seriously.

"I promise," he answered.

The brunette burst out laughing. "You are lying," she giggled, "It's written all over you face."

"You don't know that!" Neji declared. 'How did she know?' he asked himself.

"Oh yes I do!" she shot back, smirking.

"So I'm a liar, is that it?" the boy asked her, thinking he knew the answer.

"Yea, that's exactly it!" the toffee eyed girl responded, "Neji Hyuuga is a liar."

"Get out of here," the ebony haired boy joked. Watching her walk out of the room, he had no idea why, to her, he was transparent. Everything was obvious to her, and somehow, that was fine with him.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Leave a comment!


End file.
